RED STRING OF FATE
by YakumoHaruka
Summary: An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet regardless of time, place, or circumstances. The thread may stretch or tangle but it will never break.
1. RED STRING OF FATE- A WARM SMILE

"Oi, Shizuku!" The youth exclaimed with enthusiasm. She wasn't surprised when she heard his voice. She glanced up from her textbook, her expression blank. "What is it, Haru?" She asked. It was apparent she probably wouldn't be getting any more studying done with him around. It wasn't that she minded having him around, but it was a complicated situation. "Did you need something?" Shizuku asked. Haru wasn't the type of person who would spend most of their time in studying like Shizuku but he would like to give it a try despite the fact that he usually gets better grades than her. It would also be a little fun since he would be spending most of his time with the other.

Nothing would intrude the both of them now unless that annoying blonde guy would come here and will forcefully join their conversation. It was indeed obvious already that Yamaken and Haru both despise each other. "Do you want to study together?" Haru stammered. Shizuku blinked, honestly a bit surprised by his question. It wasn't often that he studied or even volunteered to study with her. Not that he really had a need to, which irked her to no end. It was still a nice offer. She didn't see any harm, providing he could sit still long enough. She nodded. "Sure." She answered, looking back to her book. Though it felt nice not to study alone, she didn't plan on asking him for help.

She would work hard and solve those problems on her own. Though, one thought was still bugging her. "I thought you didn't need to study though?" It didn't occur to her that he probably just wanted to spend time with her… Of course he didn't need to. He was Yoshida Haru after all. He was just a bit envious of that blonde studying with Shizuku. It was actually the first time that he actually wanted to study in his 16 years of living. When Yamaken and Haru met, all hell broke loose. They were like two mighty dogs quarreling in front of their prey. The youth just hopes that he won't fall asleep easily. Haru couldn't even remember when was the last time he studied.

At least it seemed like this would be a peaceful session. She flipped the page of the textbook she was currently looking at and jotted down a few notes. Yet, Shizuku found she was still having a hard time concentrating. She glanced back up at Haru. Moments like this seemed rare between the two. "So…are you enjoying school?" She asked, trying to sound casual. Though, she could have kicked herself for that. This boy confused her so easily. She couldn't help but be reminded that there were still so many things that she didn't understand.

The youth stared at her mere text book puzzledly. He knew it. Haru couldn't make himself read at least one page of the text book. It was hopeless. 'What if he hadn't met Shizuku? What would happen?' He wondered. It was quite rare for the other to ask him about school. Ever since he met Shizuku, a lot of things changed. The youth made 'real' friends and became more sociable than before. Keeping the same usual smile on his face, Haru answered. "Pretty much. How about you?" He asked. She tried not to think about how her heart skipped a bit as he smiled, honestly she did. "That's good. I've noticed you've had more people around you lately." She stated.

She glanced down at her book, tapping her pencil against her paper. "I suppose I've been enjoying it as much as usual." School was really just a place for her to study, and it had always been. Though now, her view of it had changed a bit. It was thanks to Haru that her world was beginning to open up. She supposed the same could be said on either side of the coin. To her credit, she tried to keep her composure. "Wasn't there some place you wanted me to go with you?" After all, his presence alone seemed to make it hard to study. She might as well strike up a conversation. "You think so?" Haru said. It was true that he was able to meet a lot of people because of Sasayan.

His school life went worst from better because of Shizuku and the others. His heartbeat goes faster whenever he's near the other. The youth himself knew the fact that he hated studying but he wouldn't want to say that in front of the other. Let's just hope that he will go through this without managing to fall asleep. If it wasn't for Shizuku, he would still be suspended from school . Life is like a book. Some chapters might be sad, some might be happy, and some are exciting. But if you never turn the page, you will never know what the next chapter holds. "Yeah there is." He added.

Shizuku nodded. "Definitely." It was hard not to notice how the other girls talked about him. He'd made friends with Sasahara-kun and his friends on the baseball team. He was certainly becoming more and more popular. She couldn't deny that it made her feel a bit strange, seeing other girls giggling and talking with him. That was jealousy, wasn't it? It wasn't something she had ever really felt…Of course, that seemed to happen a lot around Haru. She was silent for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of such an outing. She would always be able to study later after dinner, that was no problem. "Then do you want to go today?" She asked.

Numerous girls tried to pick him up but he had always denied them since there's only one space left in his heart and that space was for Shizuku. He could even notice the glares by the other girls towards Shizuku when the both of them are together. How he wanted to tell those girls to leave them alone and mind their own business but he can't since it might send him to suspension once again like before. The youth just wanted the both of them to be like any other normal couple without any problems. Popularity was also getting in his way since he started to get surrounded by girl every time he tries to approach the other.

"Sure!" Pushing that aside, Haru exclaimed. Shizuku couldn't help but smile at his response. It was always nice to spend time with each other. Even though those moments seemed few and far between, and she couldn't deny the irritation she felt every time she saw another girl with him. It made her feel a little self-conscious, but she wasn't the kind of girl to just give up on something. She had already decided that she wasn't going to give up on Haru. Though she still sometimes worried about a relationship interfering with her studies, but her mind had been put at ease with a few encouraging words from her mother. She just had to work twice as hard.

"It's a date then." She nodded, smiling softly. It took a moment or two before she realized what she said and hurriedly looked back down at her textbook. One of these days, her natural ability to be blunt was going to get her in trouble. It was indeed nice to spend time with the other, even though it only lasts for a few minutes. The youth promised himself that he would let Shizuku finish her studies first before their relationship goes any further. Haru couldn't help but blush deeply when he heard the word 'date' from the other's mouth. Those simple words made his heart skip a beat. He was also not the type who would give up on something until he achieves it. A smile was formed on his lips as he stammered his mere words.

"—- A date?!"


	2. RED STRING OF FATE- A NEW BEGINNING

Shizuku felt her cheeks heat up, keeping her gaze rooted on the desk. "Well, it doesn't have to be." She stated, a frown tugging at her lips. "It just slipped." Unless he wanted it to be a date. Then it could totally be a date. But there was no way Shizuku would ever say something like that. They were never going to get anywhere if she didn't at least try to move forward. Her mother had told her to work twice as hard. "So…where was it that you wanted to go..?" She asked after a moment of silence, finally raising her gaze to him once more. "It's a secret." Haru said.

He never knew that getting in a relationship would give him so much pressure. The youth remembered the day when it was Shizuku's birthday and she finally had the courage to talk to her mother, even though she was quite nervous at that time but it was sure cute. It must be really nice to have a mother by your side. He never saw his mother again after the day his mom and dad divorced.

A secret, huh? Part of Shizuku felt as though she should have seen that coming. It didn't bother her really, so long as he wasn't planning on taking her somewhere strange. It wasn't bad to be surprised every once in a while, she reasoned, providing it was a good surprise and not a bad one. "A secret, huh? I suppose I'll just have to find out." She couldn't exactly think of any places that he might want to take her. He was hard enough to understand sometimes, let alone predict. But that was fine. Shizuku didn't have to understand everything he did. She was slowly learning that. But even so, she wouldn't mind knowing more about him..

"Is there any particular reason it's a secret?"

Haru wanted to surprise Shizuku once in a while. He knew that today was the best day to do it since it was a beautiful day after all. Placing his usual smile on his face once again, the teenager tried to overcome his urge to hug her but then he soon failed. He knew that Shizuku was the right one for him and that would never change. Haru just hopes that she will forgive him for what he did to her when they first met. **He regretted it so bad. **

Shizuku froze for a moment, surprised by the sudden hug. She relaxed slowly, allowing herself to lean against him, her arms slowly winding their way around him. A smile eased it's way onto her face and she almost closed her eyes. It was nice..being this close. "It's fine if you want to surprise me." She murmured. "I'll…be happy as long as I'm with you." It was the truth. Again, she was being a bit blunt but…she had never been one to keep her thoughts to herself. Well, depending on what it was. If it was something that needed to be said, she wouldn't hold it back.

"I want Shizuku to be mine." Haru stammered. It was okay to say selfish things once in a while, right? But still, he was glad that he finally managed to say it to her. Those words that could easily make anyone's heart skip a beat. Shizuku's hair was smooth. How he wished to stop time and stay in this position forever. He couldn't have made it this far if it wasn't for her. Haru was indeed glad that he met the other.


End file.
